


Time Enough for Loving

by victoria_p (musesfool)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-04-06
Updated: 2004-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 08:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There will be time enough for loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Enough for Loving

**Author's Note:**

> For the two-line poetry challenge.

When Remus goes to bed to sleep, he goes alone. Sirius has trouble sleeping at night, now that it is one of his only ways to pass time during the day when Remus is gone. He comes in late, quietly, but Remus always hears him; he's aware of Sirius now in ways he never noticed, or took for granted, years ago.

He likes to see Sirius silhouetted in the moonlight, bleached silver and white by the jealous moon. He doesn't fear the moon anymore, but he welcomes Sirius's presence, a guard against its pull on his body.

They sprawl in the large bed, barely touching as they doze, too used to sleeping alone to comfortably sleep together.

They wake wrapped around each other, clinging in their sleep because they know how fragile it all is, how easily broken, lost or ripped away, even if they never admit it while waking.

Each morning starts with desperate kisses and touches, lips and tongues, hands and legs entangled, ignoring stale breath and knotty hair and eyes swollen from too little rest.

Sirius is gentle, too gentle at first, and Remus urges him on with growls and moans, thrusting his hips, aching for the friction of Sirius's palm around his cock. Sirius is clumsy and unsure where he used to be skilled, but Remus doesn't care, because these hands, this body, that mouth are what he dreamt of when he lay beside a hundred nameless men and left before morning.

When Sirius takes him in his mouth, rough, wet tongue driving him mad with pleasure and with need, Remus winds his fingers in the long, dark, silky hair, his fingers recalling its texture even after fourteen years apart. He comes, shuddering, Sirius's name upon his lips.

When they are done, sated and ready to fall back to sleep, it is time for the day to begin, the sun turning gray light to morning gold. They move apart, not ready to discuss, reveal, admit the things they think and feel when they are in the dark with only the moon watching over them.

Remus worries, because he always worries -- life has not been kind to either of them. But Sirius laughs at his vague concerns, trusting he will master everything fate throws at him, because he doesn't believe in destiny at all.

"I'm not dead yet," he says irritably. "There will be time enough for mourning when I am." And Remus silences him with kisses, knowing better than to tempt whatever unseen forces rule their lives.

Remus thinks he should say it, say the words, once at least, but he never manages to do it while Sirius is awake. Sometimes he thinks he hears Sirius whisper in his ear while he's dozing, but he is too afraid to ask. Their bodies speak in a language more eloquent than either of them can manage with their words.

There will be time enough for loving, he tells himself, and he curls around Sirius, and they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> The lines I was assigned were:
> 
> _O! more than moon,_  
>  _Draw not up seas to drown me in thy sphere;_  
>  _Weep me not dead, in thine arms, but forbear_  
>  _To teach the sea, what it may do too soon;_  
>  "A Valediction of Weeping" - John Donne


End file.
